


Babysitting Unmasked

by loveydoveywrites



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Babysitting, Bob and Helen just want to have fun, Dash is a lil butthole, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Identity Reveal, Incredibles 2, Post-Incredibles 2, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Talk, Study Date, Studying, Sweet Ending, The whole family - Freeform, Tony is a smol bean, Tony just wants to be nice, a lot of fun times, at least that’s what Tony thought, babysitting fic, but he’s cute so he gets a pass, cranky baby, craziness later on in the story, cuteness, jack jack is crazy af in the movie I hope I do him justice, lighthearted conversations, maybe some angst idk, violet is tired, we must protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveywrites/pseuds/loveydoveywrites
Summary: Bob and Helen decide to have their own date night, but that means leaving Jack-Jack in the hands of both Violet and Dash. Babysitting couldn’t be that hard right?These two are in for a night of chaos and surprise.





	1. This’ll Be Easy...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me if there’s something confusing/wrong and leave comments as they help/motivate me to continue this story! This chapter doesn’t have too much action just so y’all know :) Thanks for reading <3

6:00pm~Parr Residence 

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave them alone here Bob?” 

The mom of 3 supers asked her husband as she slipped on one of her heels. The couple had planned to go out for one night just to have a little fun and loosen up after the Screenslaver fiasco. It’s been a month now since the whole ‘Getting supers out again!’ business. Yeah their house, more of a mansion, had some convenient tech and useful security cameras, but Helen was still paranoid of keeping the children alone. 

“Don’t worry about it Helen, everything will be just fine. Besides we have our trusty, mature daughter,” Bob paused and looked towards Violet who was sitting on the living room sofa. “Who’ll do a good job on keeping this little monster from any harm or fights outside in the backyard.” Bob finished as he cradled Jack-Jack and amplified his voice just to make sure Violet could hear him. 

Violet simply raised a thumbs up showing that she fully received her Dad’s reminder and continued reading one of her fashion magazines with her back faced toward the dressed up couple. Bob continued slowly rocking Jack-Jack as he approached the teen. 

“Make sure you use the tablet Edna gave us if he goes off to another dimension okay? This is a brand new one with a much more durable screen and cover so you won’t have to worry about Jack-Jack crumbling it to pieces.” Bob set the new piece of technology on the table in front of Violet and carefully passed Jack-Jack into her arms. 

“Kids, this is the first time we’re leaving you alone in this house ever since the Screenslaver incident. If anything, and I mean anything, seems to be out of the ordinary or if you see some strange people outside or if anyone tries to break in and steal you guys away,“ Helen stopped suddenly realizing she was rambling. “Just.......just be safe guys. I don’t want any of you to get hurt just because your father and I went out for dinner.” Helen let out with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry mom! I’ll be sure to protect Jack-Jack with these!” Dash proceeded to flex both of his arms in an attempt to impress his mom, but he ended up getting cackles from Violet. 

“Yeah why don’t you pet a bunny while you're at it!” Violet said with a wide smile.

“Shut up!” Dash replied obviously annoyed by his sister’s teasing. 

Before their fight could escalate any further, Helen got their attention by stretching her arms out to restrain Dash from fighting his older sister. 

“Hey! No fighting when we’re not here okay? If you get distracted for too long Jack-Jack might go off and fight another raccoon! Please behave while we’re out, that’s all I ask of you two. Just call Lucius if anything happens? We’ll be back around eleven okay? I’m counting on you guys!” 

With that, Helen and Bob made their way into the car outside as both Dash and Violet, who was holding baby Jack-Jack, followed them outside onto the driveway. 

A mix of goodbyes were let out by the Parr children as they drove off. Baby Jack-Jack gave a little wave at the car as it slowly disappeared into the street and the three slowly made their way back inside to the comfort of their home. 

 

•

 

It’s been only an hour into the night of their babysitting duty, but the two older siblings were handling it pretty well. There were minor bumps in the road including a pile of ashes that used to be a pillow and the ceiling that had a small burn from Jack-Jack’s laser beam ability. 

Violet was warming up leftovers while Dash continued to entertain and play with the youngest boy of the family. 

“Tickle Tickle Tickle!” 

Jack-Jack let out a fit of giggles that made Dash start to let out a few of his own. His laughter seemed to be contagious because Violet too seemed to be chuckling in the kitchen. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t messed anything up yet,” Violet leaned on the kitchen counter as she waited for the microwave to ring.

“You mean you’re surprised that you haven’t messed up anything? I’m pretty sure I’ve done great and I’m going to keep doing great since I’m Jack-Jack’s favorite.” Dash smiled at the baby in front of him as Violet rolled her eyes. 

“Yes of course you’re his favorite, so why don’t you feed him this because I’m sure he’d really love it if his favorite person could feed him.” Violet smirked as she went over to Dash and handed him a bib and Jack-Jack’s baby food. 

“Oh come on! You know how hard it is to feed Jack-Jack! I don’t want to have to make weird faces like mom!” Dash complained.

“Suck it up,” Violet said as she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve Jack-Jack’s high chair. “Just make sure to clean up.....his mess.” Violet set down the high chair and placed her baby brother in it. 

“Fine but if he pukes, I’m so gonna wipe it all over you.” Dash grumbled as he began spoon feeding the hungry child. 

Violet took her warmed up dinner and sat across from Dash on the kitchen table. The two sat in silence for about five seconds before Jack-Jack started making a fuss. 

It was clear in his expression that he wasn’t enjoying the baby food he was receiving from Dash. Letting out a cry, the cranky baby slammed both hands on the tray of his high chair alarming both Vi and Dash. 

“What’s wrong Jack-Jack?” Dash asked the baby even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer in words. The baby replied in short cries while hitting the tray in front of him and kicking his legs. Dash took a look at the flavor of the baby food he was giving Jack-Jack. It read ‘Delicious Veggie!’ causing Dash to make an ‘O’ shape with his mouth. 

“What is it?” Violet questioned the look on his face as he read the small jar. 

“It’s vegetable flavored!” Dash showed the jar to Violet, but she still wore a confused expression. “Jack-Jack likes the peach flavored one! That’s the one mom always gets! Maybe she got the wrong one last time,” Dash hypothesized. 

“Fine, I’ll just get the peach one from the cupboard, hold on,” Violet said to Dash as he tried to calm down the growingly angry baby. 

As she opened the cupboard, she looked for the peach flavored baby food. She didn’t see any. She looked through each shelf and even stuck her arm in the very back to see if anything was hiding. There was no more baby food left. 

“Um Dash? That was the last one.” Violet turned to Dash with a blank face. 

“Wait what do you mean the last one? There’s gotta be one hiding somewhere.” Dash sped through each cabinet and drawer searching for the baby food as Jack-Jack continued to wail. 

“We’re just going to have to feed him the veggie one.” Violet said in defeat. Dash sighed and returned to his seat preparing another spoonful of the baby food for Jack-Jack. Just before he could get spoon lifted high enough, Jack-Jack zapped it with a laser beam, pulse style. The spoon exerted a growing tail of smoke as the baby continued to pout. 

Violet looked up from her food and saw the spoon. She knew that things were going to escalate from there if Jack-Jack didn’t get his desired food. 

“What are we going to do?” Dash asked Violet helplessly also getting ready for a full on tantrum. 

“We’ll call Lucius! We can tell him to go to the grocery store and get the right baby food!” Violet felt reassured from her plan and headed towards the telephone near the entrance of their home. 

“Good idea!” Dash yelled from the kitchen as he tried distracting Jack-Jack by creating strange noises from his mouth. 

Violet dialed in Lucius’ number and heard the annoying ‘please leave a message after the beep’ message. 

“What is he doing?” Violet practically whispered to the telephone in her hand. 

 

•

 

“Come on Lucius! We’re gon be late and it’s gon be all your fault!” Honey shouted from the living room as she put on her left earring. 

“Okay Honey! I’m coming just hold on!” Lucius quickly sprayed on a bit of cologne and grabbed his jacket finally making his way to the door.

“There you are,” Honey looked at him in approval. “Okay lets go, we’ve been holdin’ onto this reservation for months!” Honey walked out the door leaving Lucius to close and lock the door. 

Just before closing the door, he heard a faint ring from their master bedroom. 

“Let’s go!” His wife yelled from outside. 

Lucius quickly locked and closed the door and headed towards his beloved wife. 

“Probably just the Smiths.” Lucius whispered to himself as he got into his car along with Honey.


	2. Metro Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Jack-Jack decides to go on his own grocery trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter let’s go!!!!!! Please leave comments they’re very well appreciated!

After slamming the telephone a bit too dramatically, Violet ran back to the kitchen to see Jack-Jack wobbling on his high chair with Dash trying (and obviously failing) to calm him down.    
  
“Vi help me out here!” Dash pleaded as he attempted to get a hold of the baby.    
  
Right as those words slipped out of his mouth, Jack-Jack stood up and almost immediately lost his balance.  Both Violet and Dash’s minds raced with panic, but before either of them could make a move to catch him from the fall, he disappeared.    
  
“Geez that was close!” Dash sighed in relief.   
  
“What do you mean? We have to go find him now!” Violet irritatedly walked over to the living room sofa where she left Jack-Jack’s tablet.    
  
“What dimension is he in?”   
  
“He’s.....nowhere to be found?” Violet looked through each possible dimension her youngest brother could have been in but to no avail.  “There has to be some sort of locating setting in here.” Violet looked through each button and folder while Dash groaned in annoyance. “Mom and Dad are so gonna kill-“  
  
“Found it!”   
  
Violet pressed on the ‘Baby Locater’ button that was right behind the ‘Blackberry-Lavender Extinguisher’ button.  Dash peered into the tablet as they both waited for Jack-Jack’s location to pop up.   
  
**Location: Metro Market**   
  
“The grocery store!” Both siblings yelled in unison.   
  
With no hesitation, both Parr siblings rushed out the door with Jack-Jack’s stroller, the tablet in hand, and a few bucks.  
  
  
•

  
It was almost closing time once they finally arrived at Metro Market.  Out of all the places the Parr family has moved into, they’ve stayed the longest in Metroville.  The kids were finally used to everything around them and could regularly go to their local candy store or grocery store (which was very convenient for Helen).  The word “home” always seemed so overused to Violet as they always changed their “home.” But now that they’ve been living in Metroville for so long, she wasn’t as tired or afraid of using the word.     
  
Before walking into the brightly lit market, the sibling duo made sure to scan the area for any suspicious looking weirdos that would jump out at any given moment.     
  
The coast was clear.   
  
“He’s probably in the soft foods section.” Violet stated as she looked around the mostly empty store. She looked at the tablet, which was standing up against the back tray of the stroller.    
  
As Violet pushed the empty stroller, both she and Dash looked around for the ‘Soft Foods’ aisle. The few seconds of silence immediately annoyed Dash.  He looked around for some sort of distraction while they looked for Jack-Jack and it only took seconds for Dash to recognize a box on one of the shelves.     
  
“Hey it’s these!” Picking the item off the shelf, he shoved it into Violet’s face with excited energy.  It was a chocolate flavored cereal with a squirrel as the mascot. “Please tell me you brought money!” Dash hugged the cereal box as if it was his lifeline and looked up at his older sister with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.     
  
“Of course I brought money, but I’m not wasting it on some dumb kids’ cereal.” Violet shook her head as she made a right turn.     
  
“Aw, but Vi! Come on I haven’t had these in ages!” Dash whined as he dragged his feet behind Violet.     
  
“Shut up!” Violet responded carelessly.    
  
“But I’m your little brother! Maybe you should treat me for once! It’ll probably do you some good and maybe you’ll feel better afterwards who knows!” Dash continued arguing with the beloved cereal still in hand.    
  
“Shut up!”    
  
“Stop telling me to shut up!” Dash yelled back defensively.     
  
“Dash!” Violet spoke through her teeth as she finally faced him.  “Do you hear that?” The teen got out of the aisle she was in and followed the noise.  It sounded like a cry and with the experience of listening to nonstop crying on Winston Deavor’s yacht, she knew exactly who’s crying that was.   
  
“Come on Dash!”   
  
As the sound became more audible, she sped up feeling so close.  Making twists and turns she finally found the aisle.    
  
There he was.  Little Jack-Jack, except........   
  
He wasn’t so little anymore.     
  
Violet looked up at the giant baby and gulped.  Observing his posture and expression, he seemed to be more happy than the last time she was with him.  She noticed his baby food was on the top shelf, which he obviously wouldn’t be able to reach as a regular sized baby.  Violet and Dash watched as he picked off the small container from the shelf and gurgled.    
  
“Okay, okay! You can uh get back down now Jack-Jack!” Violet began to feel her neck get sore from looking up at the ginormous baby.    
  
Suddenly she heard a voice from behind Jack-Jack’s enormous body.  It sounded like one of the workers. She barely heard it but she heard it well enough to remember one thing.     
  
_We didn’t bring our masks_.     
  
The voice from behind the enlarged Jack-Jack continued to shout as Violet and Dash looked at Jack-Jack in anticipation. The joyful baby, with his food still in hand, shrunk back to his normal state as Violet, now invisible, ran to him with the stroller.  Picking him up, she quickly placed him safely in the stroller and turned to Dash.    
  
“Cover yourself!”    
  
“With what?”    
  
Dash looked at what he had in hand and quickly used the cereal box to cover himself from the Metro Market employee.     
  
“What the-?!” The terrified employee watched the three, or two, (he couldn’t tell) run out of the aisle.     
  
“Hey! You gotta pay for that!”    
  
The headless girl aimlessly threw a ten dollar bill from behind as she and Dash rushed out of Metro Market.     
  
  
•   
  
  
Hues of gray and purple covered the night sky as the three Parr siblings walked along a quiet sidewalk on their way home.  The walk was quiet, much to Violet’s pleasure. Of course, it only took seconds for Dash to break it.    
  
“You did pay for Jack-Jack’s food right?”    
  
“Of course I did.  I even paid for your cereal too so you’re welcome.”    
  
Jack-Jack let out a burp from finishing the food he grew almost 10 feet for.  Violet sighed as she realized how hard it really was to babysit Jack-Jack. She remembered all the times she was told to watch over Jack-Jack.  The Underminer, her dad and mom’s missions, the Screenslaver.    
  
Recalling those memories made the thoughtful teen think about how she’d handed Jack-Jack over to Dash multiple times just to get into the action.  Now that she had the peace and quiet to process her actions, she realized that maybe Dash could’ve helped her out in those times as well. Sure, it wasn’t right to disobey their parents’ orders to stay put but did they really think they’d sit on the sidelines and watch from afar? No, not them.     
  
“Hey Dash,” Violet blurted, finally breaking out from her cocoon of thoughts.  “I-I’ve been thinking and I’m sorry for leaving you with Jack-Jack every time we were in danger,” Violet paused to take a glance at her younger brother.  “I know it’s kinda annoying to just leave you with a teleporting baby while I get into all the action, but I hope you know I was just trying to keep you safe.”   
  
Dash was clearly taken aback by the heartfelt confession mostly because he wasn’t used to his sister being so open.  It took a second to hear out what she was saying but soon realized she just felt guilty for leaving him with babysitting duty most of the time on their adventures.     
  
“Wow, apologizing? To me? I never thought I’d live to see the day.” Dash whispered the last part to himself knowing it’d annoy Violet.     
  
“Yeah, and you better take it.  I spent most of my time walking thinking about what’s happened in the last month.” Violet rolled her eyes, surprised that she didn’t expect Dash’s response.     
  
Dash chuckled and skipped forward to face Jack-Jack as he began to walk backwards in front of the stroller.     
  
“You know, I guess I can forgive you.”    
  
Violet raised an eyebrow.     
  
“Yeah it was pretty hard to control this little guy,” Dash directed his gaze onto the sleepy baby, “But we both know we all got our fair share of butt-kicking.” Dash finished with a small smile towards his big sister.     
  
“True. But we both know I kicked better butt than you.” Violet couldn’t fight the smirk growing on her face.     
  
“What? I so kicked more butt than you! I even saved Dad from drowning you know?” Dash waved his hands around like crazy causing the cereal box in his one of his hands to rattle loudly.  As he continued walking backwards in front of Jack-Jack’s stroller and Violet, he recognized a house in the neighborhood they were in.    
  
“Hey we’re almost home! Thank god my feet are so-“    
  
“Dash!”    
  
Suddenly the blonde boy was surrounded by a small, purple tinged forcefield.     
  
“There was a pole you idiot.” Violet said angrily as she gestured her hand towards the said pole behind him.  Dash turned around and sure enough there was a large pole about a foot away from him that would have definitely left a bruise if he walked right into it.     
  
“Thanks Vi.”    
  
Dash smiled sheepishly as the forcefield around him dissipated.     
  
“Just please walk like a normal human being.”    
  
Dash did what he was told and returned to his original spot beside Violet.     
  
The bored boy kicked a few pebbles as if they were soccer balls just to keep himself busy on the rest of the walk home.  He looked at the sky and almost got lost in the purple swirls and gray blobs of clouds. Taking a look around, he noticed the little things in his neighborhood like the Johnsons’ tall mailbox made especially for the tall family.  He noticed the Sinclairs’ perfectly cut grass and well hung plants on their evenly painted porch. It was creepily satisfying Dash thought.    
  
He saw colorful gardens, an old couple rocking on their rocking chairs, and a few stray cats lingering around.  It felt like years until he finally saw a glimpse of their huge front yard. However, there was a figure walking down their pathway.  Squinting his eyes, Dash became fully aware that it was some teenager, a boy for sure. He was holding a backpack and kind of looked familiar.  Looking for answers, he turned to Violet.    
  
“Um, Violet.”    
  
“Hm”    
  
“Who’s that person in front of our house?” Dash extended his free hand and pointed at the male figure.     
  
“What do you me-“ Violet stopped abruptly.     


  
“Vi?”   


  
“T-Tony!”    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Date vs. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Helen go on a date and Tony has a few thoughts on his way to the Parr residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t expect to post but I guess my creative juices were flowing idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoy! (Chapter 3 lets gooooooo!!!!)

The atmosphere of the restaurant was more romantic than Helen thought it’d be.  Bright yellow lights shined onto their red round table and made it feel like it was the only table there.  A soothing darkness overtook the rest of the restaurant and other tables were also occupied by both old and young lovers.  Soft classical music played in the background and the room was filled with an aroma of delicious steak and pasta. Pleased and impressed were just one of the many things Helen felt as she took her seat in the round booth.  

“Really outdid yourself this time didn’t you Bob?”

“We- _you,_ deserve this,” Bob replied warmly.  

A waiter approached their table with two menus and started listing off their most popular dishes.  

“I’ll have the Lover’s Pasta with extra meatballs,” Bob put his hand up to his chin in thought, “I’ll also have the Prawn Cocktail and your finest red wine as my beverage for the night.  How about you sweetie?” Bob looked up at his wife.

“I think I’ll have the same pasta he’s having, but no extra meatballs, the Fondue and Bread Duo, and also your finest red wine.” Helen said while the waiter quickly wrote down their orders.  

The couple began chatting about multiple topics like that boy Violet’s been seeing. _Tony was it?_

Both agreed that he was a good boy and trusted Violet’s decision on dating him.  Talking about Violet’s dating life soon reminded Helen of her and Bob’s first few days of being in the _dating stage_ , as what she liked to call it.  

“Remember when you tripped over my leg when we were both trying to save the same old woman?

Oh I’m never going to forget the face she made when she thought you were going to crush her! Thank god I pushed you out of the way in time!” Helen chuckled at the old memory.  

“How could I forget? That’s how we met after all.  Besides I _totally_ wouldn’t have crushed her.  Even if I did I honestly think she wouldn’t mind,” Bob finished with a smirk and watched Helen roll her eyes and laugh.  

“Keep on thinking that sweetie,” Helen wiped a tear threatening to fall down her cheek from all her laughter.  “Aw and when you and I argued about it for a good hour on the rooftop of some hotel. We didn’t realize the sun was already setting by the time we finished our yelling! At least you did the right thing and apologized by taking me out for a good dinner,” Helen shook her head when she recalled all their useless bickering that ended up being a hilarious evening.  

“Hey, but look where it’s brought us now,” Bob reached across the table and held his wife’s hand.  “I’d say that old woman was the one who brought us together,” Bob let out a soft laugh as he looked at Helen’s soft hand.  

Helen blushed and couldn’t help but smile at how sweet her husband was.  She thought of her friend Honey, Lucius’ wife, and hoped she was treated as well as she was right now.  Suddenly a late idea struck her mind.

“Bob! We should have invited Honey and Lucius! Like a double date or something!”

Bob gave a small smile that confused Helen who was all of a sudden slightly annoyed.  As if on cue, Bob nodded his head toward the door. Helen turned around from the waist up to see the said couple enter the restaurant.  Honey and Helen’s eyes met and the couple approached them at their table. Helen got up to hug her fellow female friend.

“H-Honey! It’s so wonderful to see you! You look _stunning!”_ Helen looked at her beautiful dark blue dress with silver heels to compliment.   

“Not as stunning as you!” Honey oozed love and excitement as she reunited with her best friend after what seemed like years.

“Definitely feeling the love Helen,” Lucius deadpanned.  

“Oh Lucius! You look great too!” Helen hugged him as Bob also got up to hug all three of them at the same time.  

“Okay, okay enough hugging! Let’s eat!” Lucius proposed.  

With cheers of agreement, Helen and Bob waited for Honey and Lucius to order so they could begin their catching up.  After getting comfortable in the red leather seats of their booth, Lucius spoke up.

“How’s the family?”

 

•

 

_School Bag: Check_

_Breath Mints: Check_

 

Tony stepped out of his house ready for his and Violet’s night of studying. The whole school week, no _month,_ was full of chatter about Ms. Patterson’s final math exam.  Both he and Violet planned a week before to have a study session at her place to make sure they were ready.  

The exam was two days from now.  

Tony originally planned for their study session to be held at his house, but his mother was having a book club.  Studying at Violet’s house was fine though.

_More than fine actually._

The more than nervous boy thought, remembering that she basically lived in the biggest house he’s ever seen.   

 _“_ Crap, forgot snacks.” The calm boy said to himself as he was already halfway to the Parr’s residence.  

He backtracked to his previous thought of Violet’s house and hoped she’d have snacks checked off for their study night.  

As the teen continued his quiet path to the Parr’s, he started thinking about small things like Shawn’s new sneakers or Jeffrey’s dwindling grades.  Small things like Violet’s pretty smile, her lavender scent every time they chatted in the hallway, or her rare gales of laughter that seemed to brighten up the room every time.  

Just small things.  

It felt like it was only yesterday when he took Violet out for a movie date.  Truthfully, it was only a month ago and their second date was just as good as the first.  They planned for a third, but with all the chaos of finals, they decided to have all their fun during the summer.  Though it was only a study session, Tony still felt a rush of excitement to be spending more time with his crush. They weren’t officially a couple, but Tony was fine with that.  He didn’t feel the need to rush anything and sure as hell didn’t want to rush Violet. After their first date, whispers of them began spreading throughout the school like wildfire but they both learned to ignore it.  

He thought of what it’d actually be like to be in a relationship with Violet and imagined holding her hand in public or getting her small, meaningful gifts whenever he pleased.  He blushed just at the thought of it. All of this crush and girl stuff was all new to him, as he’d never been in any sort of relationship or any amazing friendship with anyone like her.  But at the same time, it felt right.

Before he knew it he was in front of the big house he recognized as Violet’s.  

“Whoa.”

He _knew_ that Violet’s house was big, but the last time he saw it was when he hung out there for a couple of minutes before going to see the movies with her.  And that was a month ago.

Tony walked along their beige stone pathway and stopped to just gaze at the huge door that was a long, rectangular shape with bright red lines outlining it.  He couldn't remember if Violet had said her parents would be there tonight or not. If they did turn out to be present he hoped he made a good enough first impression to have her parents leave them alone for a smooth and stress free night of final exam preparation.  

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stroller approaching.  Tony’s curious brown eyes turned to meet a familiar deep violet pair. 

“Hiiiiii Tony!” Violet hung on the ‘i’ as she smiled and turned her head to the side.  

His guts liquefied right then and there.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dash is a prankster, Violet is awkward, and Tony can’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s over 2,000 words!!!! Anyways, chapter 4 let’s goooooooo! (UwU)

Before finally reaching her house, Violet mentally prepared a normal ‘Hi’ to say to the boy in front of her.  That plan unsurprisingly took a dive into the trash.

“Hiiiiii Tony!”

Exaggerating the ‘i’, Violet inwardly slapped herself. Regaining posture from awkwardly tilting her head to the side, Violet observed the boy in front of her.  Wearing his signature navy blue turtleneck sweater and some beige colored pants, his overall look gave a ‘comfortable and ready to hang out’ vibe. Violet on the other hand, sported a plain blue sweatshirt and a matching pair of sweatpants that screamed something like ‘I just woke up.’ She made a mental note to change once she got inside.  

Violet then noticed the the books in his hands.

 

**New Mathematics : 9th GRADE**

 

_The exam. The exam. The exam._

_THE EXAM!!!!_  

How could she forget about the single most important math test that was literally two days from now?  Wait, but why was Tony was there…….with those math books………

 

_Our study session._

_OUR STUDY SESSION!_

 

Millions of screaming thoughts flooded her mind as she felt the heavy feeling of guilt immediately plague her body.  She imagined cloning herself and beating that clone up to get rid of the frustration she was feeling right now. She couldn’t believe herself for forgetting her and Tony’s study date and felt like trapping herself in one of her own force fields.  Then she’d hope to run out of oxygen even though she knew her force fields weren’t capable of suffocating. 

Darn. 

Snapping back to reality, Violet leaned towards the side of the stroller and took note of the sleeping Jack-Jack inside it.  

“Ready for our study night?” Tony asked with a light smile.  

_That smile is going to kill me one day._

“Ohh, a study night? Does mom and dad know abo- mhmpf!” Dash’s mouth was soon smothered by Violet’s hand.  

“E-yup! I-I just need to put this little guy to bed!”

Tony’s gaze shifted to the sleeping baby in the stroller remembering Violet introducing him as ‘Jack-Jack.’

A moment of silence overtook the group until Dash elbowed Violet in the hip.  Dismissing her negative thoughts, Violet led the two of them inside.

When they stepped inside Tony was almost instantly thunderstruck by their grand entrance room.  Seeing it as her chance to sneak away for a moment, Violet turned to Dash.

“Keep him company for a few minutes.  Oh and please don’t _say_ or _do_ anything stupid won’t you?”

Violet quickly pushed the stroller towards Jack-Jack’s room leaving the small blonde alone with Tony.  

Dash took a look at Tony, who was still looking around the house as if it was the cure for the zombie apocalypse.  

_Well this is going to be fun._

 

•

  
  


_Baby blue or baby pink?_

 

Violet was now in her room after placing Jack-Jack in his crib.  The nervous teen held up two different turtlenecks her parents just recently got for her, blue on the right and pink on the left.  She repeatedly looked back and forth at her options before finally choosing the left sweater. Completing her outfit with black leggings, she retrieved her math books, a large notepad, and a few pencils and highlighters.  Before stepping out of her room, Violet quickly dug out a breath mint from her school bag.

Walking through the halls of her house, she peeked into Jack-Jack’s room.  She let a sigh of relief escape her as she looked at her sleeping brother lying peacefully in his white crib.  

_Please stay there._

Violet thought as she took a second to calm herself down and get rid of the crazy scenarios she made up in her mind about Jack-Jack causing a crazy accident.  She closed the door, praising herself for being such an attentive big sister.

However Violet didn’t take a good enough peek at Jack-Jack’s room, missing the fact that his window was still indeed open.  

She also didn’t hear the pitter patter of a fellow raccoon.  

  
  


—«·»—

  
  


After Violet left, Dash led Tony to their enormous living room and sat him down on their sofa.  

“Dash right?” Tony pointed a finger gun at him with a kind smile.  

“Yup”

“Where did Violet go?” Tony said as he started laying out his school materials.  

“Probably making herself less ugly,”  Dash mumbled as he picked up the remote to turn on their huge box television

“Huh?”

“Oh Vi’s just putting Jack-Jack into his crib,” Dash picked a random news channel and looked at Tony, “yeah she’s doing that.”

A second of silence passed before Dash spoke up.

“You want some snacks?”

Tony didn’t notice the mischievous look on Dash’s face and replied with, “Yeah that’d be cool thanks.  Oh and don’t forget to make enough for Violet as well. Do you want some help?”

“No no no, you’re the guest! Just wait for Violet here!”

Dash had a mission.

Entering the kitchen, he prepared four slices of bread, one squared slice of cheese, and two slivers of ham.  Using two out of the four slices of bread, he sandwiched all the ingredients together to make a basic ham and cheese sandwich.

_This little guy will be for Sir Rydinger._

Taking out a bag of cheese puffs, he crushed a couple to make an orangey, cheesy dust.  Then, he rummaged through the fridge to find a sliver of turkey that was about to go bad in a few days.  

“Perfect,” Dash said to himself happily as he placed the turkey on one of the slices of bread.  Piling the cheese dust on top of the old turkey, he completed it with the last slice of bread.

_And this lil guy will be for my amazing sister._

Before exiting the kitchen, he thought of one more idea.  

Preparing two cups, he poured cherry Kool-Aid into both.  Setting one of them aside for Tony, he got to work on Violet’s beverage.  Dash looked through a couple of cabinets before finding the container of salt.  Dash then carefully added a heaping amount of it into the red drink.

“Oh she’ll love this,” Dash laughed to himself as he placed the two sandwiches, drinks, and a bunch of napkins on a tray.  

When he returned, Violet was nowhere to be found.  

Tony was scribbling something in one of his notebooks when Dash announced his presence with, “Your food has arrived Mr. Rydinger!”

With a smile, Tony thanked him.  Before he was able to touch either of the sandwiches, Dash stopped him.  

“This one's for you,” Dash pointed to the right sandwich and drink, “and this one’s for my lovely sister.”

“Oh okay thanks for the heads up!” Tony said as Violet entered the living room.  

“Violet! Here, Dash made us some snacks,” Tony motioned for her to come forward.  

“Oh did he?” Violet gave a suspicious look towards her smiling brother.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going to my room now,” Dash gave a keen look at the two before taking his leave.  

Violet took a seat on Tony’s left and let out a groan after looking at all the books laid out in front of her.  

“I’m really not looking forward to this test,” Violet started laying out her books and notes on the large table.  “You know, I almost forgot about us tonight because my parents gave me babysitting duty.”

_Crap why did I say that?_

Violet looked at Tony expecting a slightly hurt expression, but was surprised to see an alarmed one.  

“Am I interrupting your babysitting? I can leave if you wa-,”

“No! I mean, no. Everything’s fine and besides he’s asleep so we have a calm night of learning ahead of us,” Violet reassured him.  

“Oh okay,” Tony said as he stared at a random note in his journal.  Looking at the plate of delicious looking sandwiches, he turned to Violet.  

“Dash made these, you wanna eat them now or later?”

“Yeah, sure you can go ahead,” Violet watched him take one of the sandwiches and take a bite.  

The pleased expression on his face made Violet turn to her own sandwich.  

Staring at hers with suspicion, she plucked it off from the tray.  Inspecting the sandwich, she noticed some weird orange dust fall onto the tray when she picked it up.  Ignoring the confused look on Tony’s face, she held it up to her nose to take a good whiff of this ‘sandwich.’

With a grimace, Violet realized Dash put old turkey in her sandwich instead of fresh ham like Tony’s.

“Something wrong?” Tony looked at her sandwich and then at her.  

“Oh uh Dash put turkey in my sandwich and I uh don’t like turkey? I guess he forgot,” Violet smiled sheepishly leaving out the ‘expired’ part of her explanation not wanting Tony to get grossed out.  

After a few minutes of discussing where each decimal went and the order of operations, Tony reached for his drink.  Taking a sip he let out a satisfied hum.

Violet reached for her red beverage as well and took a sip….  


Before spitting it all out onto not only their notes but on the boy beside her.    


Every shade of red covered Violet’s face as she looked at the mess she made. “Oh my gosh! I-I’m so sorry!” Violet said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.  She quickly noticed the red liquid on Tony’s beige pants and gasped. Getting a napkin, Violet started wiping away at his lap. “This is not getting off isn’t it? Ah I’m so sor-,”

Violet stopped and looked at where she was wiping.

 

_My hands aren’t supposed to be there._

 

Taking her hands and napkins off his lap with an ‘eep’ sound, she faced the television and began boring her eyes into it.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tony let out the biggest laugh she’s probably ever heard from him. It got to the point where he started rolling around on the floor.  Violet couldn’t help but be dumbfounded at his reaction to her human water fountain trick.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” He barely managed to get out because of his what seemed to be never ending howls of laughter.  “This, this reminds me of what happened in the Happy Platter!” Tony sat back down next to Violet as he wiped away a tear.  “Ah when you spat water from your nose! Is this a thing Vi? With every drink you have or something?” Tony chuckled as he looked at the flushed girl beside him.  

“Not _exactly_ ,” Violet picked up a napkin to wipe away the salty liquid off the table, “it just so happens to be triggered when I’m around you so have fun with that.”

Tony fell into another fit of laughter while Violet cringed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  

“We’re gonna have to let this sit out for a while to dry,” Tony waved his hand at their notes and books that were splattered with red.  

Violet groaned as Tony let another chuckle escape him.  

“Not my fault you’re apparently disgusted by Kool-Aid.  Wait are you?” Tony sat up straight in bewilderment.

“No!” Violet giggled, “my brother just decided to put salt into my Kool-Aid.  You can tell it didn’t taste great by my reaction.” Violet said as she looked at their damp papers.  

“Didn’t know Dash was such a prankster,” Tony chortled as he began to help Violet with wiping the table.  

“He really isn’t. He just _loves_ being annoying,” Violet noticed Tony helping her clean and sighed. “It’s not even working hours for you yet you’re still wiping away my spit from tables.”

Before Tony could say something, a loud crash was heard from one of the rooms.  The alarming noise sent both teens onto their feet with fright. Just a second later, Dash’s scream was heard.

“Violet!”

Violet looked at Tony with panic in her eyes.

“You gotta stay here!”

“Are you kidding me? That sounded like Dash could be hurt! I’m goin-,”

“No! Stay here! I’ll be back okay? Just stay right here!”

And with that, Violet was gone.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


	5. Backyard War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack-Jack has a fight, Violet and Dash are exhausted, and Tony is just plain confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET’S GET SOME ACTION IN YALL!1!1!1! This chapter was so fun to write even tho it was kinda hard to incorporate a bunch of Jack-Jack’s powers:D definitely had to stretch out my imagination for this one ;) Anyways, chapter 5 let’s goooooo!!!

_ Was Dash okay?  _

_ Did Jack-Jack disappear again?  _

_ Is there a fire?!  _

The eldest child of the Parr family rushed through the twists and turns of their house’s long hallways. Insane scenarios where Dash had gotten hurt or Jack-Jack taking off again flooded the teen’s mind as she got closer to where she heard Dash’s scream.  

Finally reaching Jack-Jack’s wide open door, she observed the room. 

A shocked Dash stood in the corner with his gaze fixed onto the middle of the room.  Following his gaze, she was soon appalled by the sight of her baby brother battling a raccoon that was about the same size as him.  Bright, green lasers shot from the baby’s eyes and aimed for the already scurrying gray raccoon. With no time to fight back, the raccoon ran around in circles around the boy causing Jack-Jack to spin around with his eyes still an acid green.  

“Jump!” Violet yelled and Dash complied easily, quickly avoiding the green beams of light threatening to strike at their feet.  

Suddenly, the frightened animal jumped onto Jack-Jack’s bookshelves.  As if they were steps, the raccoon continued hopping on shelves all around the room causing the baby to shoot his ongoing stream of lasers upwards.  

“Duck!” Dash cried as Violet was already ahead of him, getting to the floor without hesitation.  

Looking back up at the two fighters, Violet saw a blur of gray dive towards the baby.  Surprisingly, Jack-Jack caught the feisty raccoon and wailed before multiplying into not one, not two, not three, but five Jack-Jacks! The raccoon squirmed and wiggled but couldn’t escape as the five babies held him down with smug expressions.  Realizing Jack-Jack was done fighting the furry intruder, Violet thought it was her chance to finally separate the nasty pair. 

However, before either sibling could approach them, the five Jack-Jacks turned into one.  The raccoon, seeing its chance to run away, was soon caught in between the sticky goop of Jack-Jack’s hands.  The raccoon screeched as it tried to pull itself from the pink goo covering Jack-Jack’s body. Joy covered Jack-Jack’s face as he held the trapped animal.  

“Violet do something!” Dash exclaimed helplessly.  

“Hold on!” Violet continued to pay her attention to the pink figure on the floor.  

As if something triggered him, Jack-Jack’s pink goo form all of a sudden switched back to his normal skin.  Before Violet could let out a sigh of relief, she noticed a peculiar expression spreading across his face. Jack-Jack squinted his eyes and opened his mouth halfway, with the raccoon still in his hands due to his strong grip.  A look of confusion took over both of the sibling’s faces before they understood what was going on. 

He was about to sneeze. 

“Wait!” Violet panicked and did the only thing she could think of at the moment.  She raised her arms and shot a strong wave of force on the ceiling causing it to create a big enough hole for Jack-Jack to fly through.  

“What are you do-!” Dash couldn’t finish his question as their baby brother shot through the ceiling along with the raccoon in his hands. 

A look of ‘oh my god what just happened’ slapped itself on the two as their eyes came to the size of saucers.  

Remembering the last time Jack-Jack let out a super sneeze, or whatever Dash called it one time during dinner, he safely landed in Dad’s arms before hitting the pool. Unfortunately for Bob, he ended up getting soaking wet in the process.  

“The pool! What if he fell there?!” Violet said as she looked at Dash with fear.  

“Let’s go!” 

The two ran out of the room, with Dash becoming a blur as he sped ahead of Violet.  Violet obviously couldn’t keep up but ran as fast as she could after Dash. Noticing that Dash ran past the living room made her remember the boy sitting on their living room sofa who was probably the most confused and paranoid he’s ever been.  Hearing a loud “Woah!” caused Violet to stop in her tracks. 

_ He saw him. _

With her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, she mustered up an innocent expression as she ran towards the living room stopping to quickly speak to Tony. 

“Violet! Something just whizzed by! It went that way! It-it kind of looked like a person!” Tony pointed towards the hallway that lead to the backyard with a pale face.  

Violet could tell from his expression that he was definitely freaked out.  The adrenaline filled teen, after a good five seconds, came up with a definite, believable, solid, and probably her best ever lie.  

“It was our dog!” 

Tony’s face just became more confused by the second.  

“Y-Yeah! He’s technically not ours because he’s a stray, but he runs really fast you won’t even believe it! 

“But Violet, I don’t think that was a do-”

“Gotta go, bye!” 

Violet escaped Tony’s incoming questions and mentally slapped herself.  Slipping through the already open glass doors of the backyard, she was met with a frazzled Dash looking up at the sky.  

“Where’s Jack-Jack?” Violet questioned him quickly trying to catch her breath.  

“Up there,” Dash pointed towards the sky where Jack-Jack was floating along with the raccoon battling it out in a rough wrestle.  

“Are you kidding me?!” 

Jack-Jack levitated through the night sky smacking the terrified raccoon.  Somehow, the raccoon got out of Jack-Jack’s arms and attempted to swim through the air.  Jack-Jack stared straight ahead at the behind of the struggling raccoon and pulled him back with an invisible force.  When the furry animal got back to Jack-Jack, it scratched him across one of his soft cheeks. 

Dash and Violet gasped simultaneously.

But, there was no scratch, no blood.  Just a look of pure anger from the powerful baby.

The raccoon froze with wide eyes as they both slowly returned to the floor of grass on the backyard.  Releasing the petrified animal, Jack-Jack burst into flames with a piercing scream that was probably heard by the whole neighborhood.  

“What the heck?!” Dash squinted at the brilliant baby who transformed into a blazing figure.  

The fired up baby walked through the grass leaving a trail of small flames that threatened to spread throughout the entire yard.  The raccoon, who was now cowering with fear, backed up slowly from the furious baby. 

“Dash! Get the towel!” Violet pointed at the white towel on one of the pool chairs. “Put out the fire while I get a hold of Jack-Jack!” 

Dash quickly sped to the beach chair and began fanning the small flames on their yard as Violet started to think of a plan to stop the fight.  

With Jack-Jack still in the form of a fireball, Violet looked at the terrified raccoon.  

“We are  _ not _ killing a raccoon tonight!” Violet whined as she struggled with coming up with something.  

Just as those words came out of her mouth, a bolt of electricity came from within Jack-Jack and hit a nearby umbrella causing it to leave a swirling smoke that grew into the sky.  

“Geez Jack-Jack!” Dash looked at the pool umbrella with shock and stopped fanning for a second before carrying on with his duty.  

Violet watched with anticipation as her baby brother raged on with growing flames towards the raccoon.  While searching her brain for anymore bright ideas, Violet heard a faint crash in the kitchen. It sounded like the shatter of a vase.  

_ What now!  _

Violet thought as she turned towards the glass doors.

“Vi, where the heck are you going?!”

Ignoring Dash’s complaint, Violet ran back inside leaving him with their baby fireball of a brother.  

Taking a wild guess from where the noise came from, she turned to the kitchen where a panicked Tony stood.  Looking at the floor below him, there was a pile of cookies and shards of sky blue pottery. 

“Violet! I’m so sorry! I was trying to find some water and I bumped into your cookie jar, I promise I’ll replace it. Besides me totally wrecking your cookie jar, I heard a few shouts out there. Is there something going on?” Tony spoke as a lightbulb lit up in Violet’s mind.

Making sure it was clean and free of blue pottery chunks, Violet picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies and smiled widely. 

The one hundredth look of confusion plastered itself on Tony’s face as he looked at the smiling girl in front of him.  

“This is it!” Violet then ran back towards the backyard leaving Tony bewildered by her actions. 

Coming back from her quick exit, Violet gasped at the sight ahead of her.  Jack-Jack who was now in a shiny, silver form sat on the distressed raccoon while Dash tried to lift him up from the poor animal, but with no victory.  Violet could tell just by Dash’s face, Jack-Jack was as heavy as a boulder. 

With one final bit of hope, Violet raised her right arm up in the air with the valuable cookie in hand. 

“Cookie! Does Jack-Jack want a cookie?” 

With that one announcement, the metal baby hurriedly transformed back into his original state and waddled towards his older sister with cheerful giggles.  The raccoon, who was now allowed to breathe, darted for the bushes and disappeared into the streets of their neighborhood. 

Dash heaved in and out, catching his breath as he watched Jack-Jack happily nibble the cookie in Violet’s arms.  

Violet looked around their backyard and was surprised to see only a few serious damages.  A trail of burnt grass was left from Jack-Jack, their blue striped poolside umbrella was still smoldering, and the white towel Dash used was all dirtied up.  

_ Sigh _

“Glad…that’s…….over,” Dash said in between short gasps as he laid down staring at the few stars twinkling in the sky.  

“We still have to clean all this up you know,” Violet smiled tiredly at her brother.  “Oh shoot! Jack-Jack’s room!” 

“What about it?” Dash reluctantly sat up. 

“Oh I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I shot a hole straight through his ceiling! Mom’s gonna kill us! Wait, what if that raccoon left his  _ stuff  _ everywhere?”

“Uh Vi,” Dash was now sitting up straight with his hands propping him up. 

“Do you mind if you clean whatever the raccoon left behind? I’ll fix everything else I promise,” Violet said as she watched Jack-Jack finish his cookie.  Turning her head back to Dash, she was soon perplexed by his blank expression. 

“Dash? You alright?” 

Lifting up a finger, Dash pointed behind Violet towards the doors of the backyard.  Violet spun around to see the one and only Tony Rydinger staring at the scene from behind the glass doors.  He was holding a cookie that looked like it was about to enter his mouth, but was stopped halfway. 

The cookie fell to the ground.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support I’ve been getting from this story has been so amazing and sweet so I just wanted to thank you all so much! School is starting soon for me so I might not update for awhile, but I am for sure planning to finish this story! Until then, please leave comments as they really do help motivate me! Thanks for reading <3


	6. What is Going On?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back!!!! School has been a pain in the ass, but I’m finally back to write some more chapters for this fic! This chapter, sadly, does not have Tony’s actual reaction, but this chapter will cover what Tony was thinking/doing while the Parr siblings were handling Jack-Jack in the backyard. Happy reading!

“It was our dog!” 

He was the epitome of confusion and concern at this point.  

“Y-Yeah! He’s technically not ours because he’s a stray, but he runs really fast you won’t even believe it! 

_ That was not a dog.  _

“Gotta go, bye!” 

And just like that, she was gone…...again. They were definitely not going to be ready for the upcoming math test, but that was the last thing Tony was thinking about. 

He  _ swore  _ it was a human.  Yeah it rushed past him in a quick blur, but he definitely managed to make out the figure of a person with two legs.  Ever since he stepped foot into the Parr’s home, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Violet was on edge, waiting for something to happen.  Seeing her avoid eye contact with him after saying the blurred figure was a “dog,” definitely proved his suspicions. 

_ Maybe we should reschedule.  _

Tony thought sadly as he looked towards the direction Violet ran to.  He was looking forward to spending more time with her, and maybe even meeting her parents, but he then came to a conclusion it was just wishful thinking.  Just then, he heard a piercing scream. Almost like…….it came from…..a child? Whatever the source of the scream was, caused Tony to cover his ears with his hands and scrunch up his face in discomfort.  

The scream was followed by faint cries that immediately sent Tony into a whirlwind of worry.  Rushing into the same path Violet took, he realized it was the way to the backyard. Seeing a small portion of the scene through the glass doors, he noticed Dash fanning away flames with a towel. All of a sudden, a strike of lightning hit the umbrella a few feet in front of Dash which obviously surprised the blonde boy.  Tony looked up near the sky, but couldn’t find a single cloud in the clear, night sky that would cause such a flash of lightning. Looking back at Dash, he realized he was still putting up with that small fire alone. Realizing he should be helping, he headed towards the kitchen to retrieve some water. After quickly getting a tall cup, he went for the faucet a few steps away.  Filling it up, he lifted his left arm, only to meet a blue jar that soon met the ground in a scrambled mess of cookies and blue shards of pottery. “Shoot!” Tony spat as he set down the cup and quickly looked around for a dustpan and broom. In a fit of panic, he lightly kicked some of the shards in a pile so the shards weren’t spread out for anyone to step on and get hurt. 

Another shout was heard from the backyard and footsteps were hurriedly making its way towards Tony.  Already formulating an apology, he got ready for whoever was going to turn into the kitchen. 

It was Violet.  

“Violet! I’m so sorry! I was trying to find some water and I bumped into your cookie jar, I promise I’ll replace it,” Tony said as he tried to figure out what Violet was thinking about.  He watched in confusion as Violet slowly picked up a cookie. Looking at it as if it were the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, she then cheered in excitement. 

“This is it!”

Before he could question her peculiar actions, she ran off towards the doors of the backyard again, leaving the mess of cookies, shards, and crowded thoughts with Tony.  

_ What is going on?! _

Not knowing what to do, the stressed teen began to clean up the mess he made.  Getting a paper towel, Tony carefully picked up each shard and threw away the dirty and shard-impaled cookies into the trash.  Knowing full well the Parr family strangely had jars of cookies around the house because of his few minutes of observing his surroundings when he first walked in, he grabbed one of the crispy treats and fell into another well of thoughts and never ending questions.  

_ Where did that lightning bolt come from?  _

Finishing up his cookie, he grabbed another one to eat but stopped to look at it. 

_ Why do they have cookies everywhere?  _

_ Why would Violet need a cookie when Dash is literally trying to get rid of a fire by himself?  _

_ Crap. _

_ The fire. _

How could he forget the fact that Violet’s little brother was literally dealing with a fire in the backyard? Though the fire was small, at least the last time he saw it, a fifth grader definitely shouldn’t be handling it alone.  Without thinking and with the cookie in his hand, he ran towards the backyard. When he got there however, Dash was no longer there to stop the miniature fire. Looking at his hands, he realized the only thing he was holding was a cookie.  

_ The water! _

Wanting to just get rid of the cookie, he shoved the cookie towards his mouth and turned around, getting ready to hurry back to the kitchen to retrieve the glass of water.  However, the cookie stopped halfway when he heard an animal’s screech. 

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the sudden noise was let out.  The brown haired boy slowly turned his body towards the clear glass door of the backyard.  With the cookie still halfway to his mouth, the boy walked to the doors of the backyard and peered through the clear glass.  

He couldn’t even describe the scene he saw. 

A solid, silver, metal looking baby was sitting atop a struggling raccoon.  Dash was trying his hardest to lift the small, but heavy looking child off the nocturnal animal.  Finally his gaze went to Violet’s back as she raised her arm and yelled, “Cookie! Does Jack-Jack want a cookie?” 

To his astonishment, the metallic looking baby transformed into…….

_ Jack-Jack?!  _

The now human baby waddled towards his classmate in joy as she gave him the chocolate chip cookie. Tony couldn’t hear the exchange Violet and Dash were having because his mind went completely blank.  One question plagued his mind however. 

_ Is Jack-Jack a super?  _

He looked back at the baby, which was now in Violet’s arms and looking at him.  Now that his attention was back towards the scene in front of him, he realized they were  _ all _ looking at him.  

He dropped his cookie.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK WOOOOOOO! It’s been months but heyyyyyyyy.....we can finally see how Tony reacted to seeing Jack-Jack! Anyways...enjoy!

Violet’s mind went into panic mode. She accepted the possibility that she was going back straight to square one with Tony.  She was going to have to have Dicker erase his mind again and she’d have to muster up the guts to ask him out again. She’d have to suffer the pain of hiding her superhero identity and family.  Yeah, back to square one. 

Though she knew supers were legal again, it still terrified her to think about how Tony would react to such a reveal.  The first time Tony found out, he ran. He  _ ran.   _

_ How will he react  _ **_this_ ** _ time?  _

_ Will he run away  _ **_again_ ** _? _

_ Run away from  _ **_me?_ **

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony’s stutters. “W-wha...what was  _ that?!”  _ He pointed at the baby currently nestled in the headband wearing girl’s arms.  

“W-what do you mean?” Violet smiled sheepishly as Jack-Jack let out a high pitched giggle.  “H-he was solid metal! Your brother was about to kill a raccoon! Your  _ baby _ brother I might add!” Tony flailed his hands towards the baby and took a step back realizing he got too close to Jack-Jack.  

Violet took a step forward.  

“Look! Tony please let me explain what you saw,” Violet smiled guiltily this time, “It’s actually really funny you see-”

Tony’s gasp stopped her stalling.  Confused at first, she followed the boy’s gaze.  It led to the baby in her arms. Except Jack-Jack’s face had completely changed.  

“Since when was he able to do  _ that?! _ ” Dash ran to Violet’s side to take a closer look at his baby brother who now had a longer, pointier nose, a full head of light brownish-auburn hair, and rounded, almond-shaped eyes.  It almost looked like the younger version of the, still shocked, teen in front of them. 

He looked like  _ Tony. _

Tony couldn’t handle it.  Taking a slow step backwards he darted out of the doors of the backyard leaving a frightened Violet.  He had to get out of there. He was halfway into the living room before he heard Violet’s faint shout. 

“Dash the doors!” 

Suddenly a small figure blew past him, heading for the main entrance to block him from the doors.  

With one swift motion, Dash locked the doors and blocked it as Tony was forced to stop in his tracks.

Catching up, with Jack-Jack looking like Jack-Jack again, Violet was on the brink of tears.

“Please! Just let me explain!”

Tony turned around to see Violet’s big, pleading eyes. He looked back at the baby to realize he was back to normal.  He turned back around to look at Dash. He looked as if he was ready to tackle him if he chose to take another step. He realized the two siblings were  _ scared.   _

“Violet, should we tie him up?”

“No!” Violet and Tony said in unison. “Dash shut up,” Violet gritted through her teeth. “Tony please,  _ please _ just hear me out.”  

Tony took a deep breath and thought to himself.

_ Why am I running? She hasn’t done anything wrong and I still really like her! So why am I running?! Hearing her out is the only choice, the smartest choice, to make. _

“Okay”

 

 

•

 

 

It was quiet. 

Really quiet.

The four of them decided to have their talk in the grand living room, but no one had mustered up the courage to say anything. 

She couldn’t take it anymore.

_ Just spit something out for crying out loud. _

_ “ _ Soooooooooo….”

_ Way to go Violet Parr. _

Dash and Tony turned their attention toward her, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth.

“Soooooooooooooooooooooo-”

“We’re supers! And you can bet you’re cheeks we’re proud! Right Jack-Jack!” Dash interrupted his nervous sister and high-fived his baby brother who, in return, giggled in agreement.  

Violet groaned in frustration. 

“Okay, okay yeah we’re supers. But we’re legal again so you have nothing to be afraid of and-”

“But Violet, I-”

“No! Tony let me finish! Yeah we’re supers! So what? To be honest, I think we’re pretty great, right guys!” Violet beamed proudly at Dash and Jack-Jack.

“Violet I think-”

“Tony, if you can’t accept the fact that I’m a super I don’t think we can see each other anymore-”

“Violet I think you’re amazing!” Tony yelled at the top of his lungs.

“You  _ what _ ?!” 

Tony stood up from his seat across Violet and chuckled to himself. “Yeah! I never told you because I thought you'd be weirded out or something, but my parents? Huge fans of Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible.  And to be completely honest…”

Violet looked at him curiously.

“I’ve always liked supers too.  I’m sorry I ran, it was dumb,” the apologetic teen looked down guiltily, “I didn’t know how to react, so I just  _ ran _ and I’m so sorry for that Vi.  Look,” Tony looked back at Violet who was still sitting before him, “knowing your secret will not change how I view you because in my mind you’re amazing, funny, brave, and just a wonderful person to be around.  So you can get rid of all your worries about me leaving you just because you’re a super. It would take way more than that for me to even be ten feet away from you right now.” Tony smiles warmly at the young girl who sat speechless with a light blush dusting her cheeks.  

“Yuck,” Dash says, ruining the warm atmosphere, “So! Now that you know we’re supers, wanna see what I can do?” 

“We don’t need an hour of you running around like a doofus,” Violet rolled her eyes.  

“Hey! I can run on water for your information!” Dash said proudly.  

“Yeah, that’s still just  _ running, _ ” Violet deadpanned.  

“Woah, you can run on  _ water _ ?” Tony laughed in amusement. 

“Yeah! See Violet! At least  _ someone’s  _ finally appreciating my talent!” 

“Talent my foot,” Violet laughed.

“Hey!” 

The three of them laughed and laughed while Jack-Jack made his way onto the floor playing with his favorite plushie.  It felt nice. Nice to just laugh and mess around instead of stressing about an upcoming math test (though Tony and Violet we’re going to have to get back to that soon) and no raccoon to chase after.  Tony hadn’t laughed this much since….well he can’t remember the last time he’s laughed like this. He knew Violet had a great smile, but  _ wow,  _ seeing her smile like  _ this _ made his heart feel fuzzy.  He looked at said girl, and smiled a heartfelt smile.  

“Vi, show him what you can do!” 

“Pffft,” Violet shook her head, “I’ll show it if I want to show it, unless  _ you’d _ wanna see it? I mean, technically you wouldn’t really  _ see _ me but-” 

“It’s up to you,” Tony smiled.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Tony followed as Violet took a deep breath, “Okay now open.” 

Tony opened his eyes to see Violet gone.  He looked at Dash with a questioning look and only got a smirk in return.  “Violet! Where are you?” 

“Right here,” Violet appeared in front of him, sitting in the same spot as she was in before.  “Ta-da!” 

“You can turn invisible!” 

“Yeah! What do you-”

Right before she was able to ask him her question there was a sharp knock at the door.  

“Vi, who is it? Mom and Dad said they wouldn’t be home till around eleven and,” Dash looked up at the clock, “It’s barely ten.” Dash pouted his lips in confusion. 

“Let’s check it out.  We can look through the monitor to see who’s at the door.” 

Violet, Tony, and Dash got up and headed towards the entrance cautiously.  The three of them finally got to the monitor. With a push of a button, they finally saw who was waiting for them at the other side of the door. 

“Mom?! Dad?! Uncle Lucius and Aunt Honey?!” Dash and Violet said in unison.  Judging from Helen and Bob’s expressions, they were  _ not _ happy. 

“You kids have a  _ lot _ of explaining to do.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but I still plan on completing this story ;) thanks for reading!


End file.
